Starting over
by YomiE
Summary: It's been two years since Sweeney killed Mr's Lovetts, and Tobi, now he is looking for a fresh start.What'll happen when he enters a strange girl's art studio?Has he stopped killing?will the girl be frightend of him?or is she just as crazy...
1. Prologue

**Authors note:**

**I've rated this M for rape, sexual...things and language in future chapters**

**I own nothing except for Lucielle and her story. ^-^**

* * *

Prologue

The pale man walked slowly and quietly down the streets of this unfamiliar, dark hell hole of a place. The horse carriage he had arrived in was long gone by now, and the rain was starting to pick up.

"Damn!" He cursed under his breath. He looked around the deserted streets shielding his eyes from the rain and winds with his gloved hand. He saw a small shop not too far away. He headed towards it just wanting to get out of the damned rain, which was getting heavier by the moment. He stopped in front of the small 'shop' under a dry spot where a large striped canopy type thing covered it. He looked up at a sign that read: _Stra's Studio_.

"Studio?" He leaned against the glass door forgetting where he was for a moment as he examined the little wooden sign decorated with old, faded paint. He felt the door gently start to open.

"Oh." He spun around seeing a girl there. "Hello Miss."

"Oh hello sir." She bowed slightly. "Do you need something?" She asked in a sweet, musical voice.

"Um. Yes I-"

"Oh sir I'm so sorry." She stepped aside opening the door wider. "Please…Come in…"

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Yay! The prologue!**

**XD**


	2. A place to stay

**Author's note: I do not own Sweeney Todd. ^-^**

* * *

Chapter1

A place to stay

The man followed the girl inside. "Here sir, let me take that." She peeled his wet jacket off of him slowly, and carefully.

"Thank you, Miss." She hung the jacket up on a hook near a burning fire place.

"Oh no problem Mister. Oh look at you. You're a dripping mess." He was. He was soaked to the bone, dripping all over the floor. She hurried out of the room coming back with a towel slung over her arm. "Here you go Sir. Dry yourself up. Go on 'head an' sit by the fire and warm up." He took the towel, drying his hair roughly with it.

"So what brings you here sir?" She asked him getting two small teacups off a shelf and filling them with tea from a kettle sitting on an old stove. She handed one to the man.

"I'm looking for a place to stay…Where might your parents be? I'd rather speak to them." The girl laughed. "Quiet child, if you know what's best for ya'." He said eyeing her coldly.

"Oh sir, I'm sorry if I offended you." She pulled a chair out from a corner and sat in front of him. "I have no parents. I'm an orphan…How old do you think I am, sir?" She asked him, her eyes boring into his. He looked her up and down while gulping down the tea she had handed him.

"18?"He said eyeing her curiously. She laughed again, in her musical voice. "Well how old are you then?" She leaned closer to him her chin resting on her hands, her elbows on her knees.

"28, sir."

"Hm…You seem very childish."

"Ah, maybe sir'…What's your name anyways?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked first." She said chuckling, lightly as she poured more tea into the man's cup.

"Todd. Sweeney Todd"

"Ah…That's nice, Mister." She said in a somewhat dreamy voice as she smoothed out her skirt.

"Now…yours?" He started to gulp down the tea

"Lucielle Stra." She said still fumbling with her skirt. He choked, nearly spitting the tea up. He choked it down taking a deep breath. "Oh! Mr. Todd!" Heh. He hadn't heard that in a long time. She put one of her hands on his shoulder standing up quickly.

"I'm fine. Tea went down the wrong tube 's all" He lied. "Lucielle…Straw?"

"Yes sir' Stra."

"Straw…As in…hay?"

"Oh no sir' As in…Arts spelled backwards. S-T-R-A Stra."

"Oh…"

"Oh and you never finished telling me, what you're here for I mean."

"I've been looking for a place to stay." He said examining the decorations on the cup. There were little drops of red paint, like blood, that dripped into a large bundle of red, black, and white flowers.

"Well…I don't know anywhere you could stay." She looked at him and smiled. "Except for 'ere, of course." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up from his seat, he set the teacup down on the table they were sitting near, jerking his hand away as he followed her.

"Where we going, Ms Stra?"

"To the room upstairs, right next door to my room, sir." She opened the door to the room. "I don't use this room much except for my paintings of course"

"Paintings? You painted all these?" He looked around the room at the stacks and stacks of painted canvases around the room.

"Yep. Not much else to do living here all alone."

"Alone? You don't have a husband or a boyfriend, dear?" 'Dear? Where did that come from?'

"No Mr. Todd. I don't. I just haven't found anyone that I really…y' know like."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"Has any man ever loved you?"

"I dunno. Probably not."

"And why is that?"

"Hm…I dunno. Maybe I'm just not attractive, or I'm too weird." She said with a smile. "What about you sir'?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a wife or girlfriend?"

"No. My wife died a long time ago."

"Oh so sorry sir'." She smiled at him, changing the subject. "So your free to stay here as long as you'd like." She looked around the room. "I'll clean it up for you. I just never have any company or anything, so It's pretty dusty."

"Thank you Ma'am. Is there another room in the back though?"

"Yes there is…Why do you ask?"

"The building looked big and I was just curious is all."

"Well. I can show you if you'd like. It's not really suitable to sleep in though. It's right through this door." She lead him to a door next to a few paintings. "The room is attached to your room and you can enter through a back door as well…"

"I see." He followed her to the door as she slowly opened it…


	3. Coincidence?

**Author's note: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Coincidence?

Sweeney followed the girl into the room quietly.

"There's an old Barber chair in here. The man who used to own this place, Erin was his name. Well he was a Barber." Sweeney couldn't help but smile evily looking around the large, eerie room. It had a small desk to store a barber's tools. There was a mirror that took up half the wall, and another smaller one in the corner. He looked at the girl with his cold, black eyes.

"What a coincidence, Dear." 'Dear? Again'

"Coincidence? What do you mean Mr. Todd?" Sweeney wiped some dust off the arm o the barber chair gently, specks flying into the air floating around slowly.

"C' mere." He pulled her by the arm roughly until she was only a few inches from his chest.

"Oh! Sir, what are you-?!"

"Shhhh…" He raised a shiny, silver razor up to her lips to shush her.

"R-Razor?…You're a barber?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Does my little friend…frighten you?"

"W-What makes you say that?"

"Why, your trembling dear." She was indeed trembling. It was so strange to be so close to a person, a MAN, and the cold of the razor to her lips made an eerie tingle go up her spine. He pulled away suddenly in a dangerously quick movement. Lucielle gasped, she had been holding her breath. He walked across the room to a tall, somewhat wide window. There was a place to sit beside it. He looked out the window. It was still raining.

"I didn't cut you did I Ms, Stra?"

"No…I don't think so, sir."

"C' mere let me take a look."

"Mr. Todd?"

"C' Mere." He said more sternly looking out the window still. She pouted making a small noise then walking over to him quietly. He looked at her plump, pink lips, with his dark cold eyes.

"I'm not cut Mr. Todd?"

"No your not Ms. Stra." He walked across the room back to the barber chair. "You mind if I use this room too? I could start barbering here. Bring in a lil' business"

"Sure. You can use it anyway you like. Doubt you'll get much business though. People're afraid to come here, sir. Think it's…haunted"

"Why do they think that?" She shrugged.

"I don't really know. Never heard the story. Just know that people avoid this place when they can."

"Hm…" He looked around the dark dusty room.

"Mr. Todd?"

"What?"

"Would you like me to show you the rest of the place?"

"Yes."

"C'mon. I'll show you the bake room downstairs. Just under this room, sir." Sweeney's head shot up as he gave her a cold, curious stare. What a damn coincidence. This girl has a bake room with a damned barber's room right above it. Her name sounded almost exactly like Sweeney's dead wives, name. She even had her hair fashioned in a way that reminded him of Mrs. Lovett's. He chuckled lightly as he followed the girl downstairs.


	4. The Bake room

****

Author's note: I do not own Sweeney Todd.

* * *

Chapter 3

The bake house

The bake oven was large, and made of a black metal. The room was dark and eerie. There was grinder in the corner, not too big and not too small, and a table next to it, with a large bowl and strangely shaped stone next to it.

"This is where I cut and mash up fruits, veggies and meat up to…Y' know make pies, and cakes, an' other things." The word pie caught Sweeney's attention.

"So you know how to make pies then Ms?"

"Yes sir. All kinds." She inched towards the grinder patting it lightly with her gloved hand. "I grin' up the meat in here."

"You know how to use that?" Sweeney said slowly heading towards her.

"Yes. It's quite a work out though." She looked at him and smiled. "But I can handle it, sir."

"If you say so." He said smiling fakely. The two were silent for a minute. The uncomfortable silence was broken by Lucielle.

"Are you sleepy?" She asked flexing her fingers.

"A bit. Why?"

"I don't want to keep you up all night. I mean- Maybe we should turn in. It's late" He smiled at the pale girl. "Mr. Todd?"

"Yes, dear. We should turn in I suppose." She smiled sweetly pulling him out of the room with her. "Hm!" He made a small noise in his throat as he pulled his hand away from the girl. The two headed upstairs. He walked after the girl looking down at his feet being careful not to step on the girl's long skirt.

"Oh!" She stumbled suddenly at the top stair. Sweeney caught her shoulders in his large, gloved hands.

"What's wrong? Did you trip?"

"N-no sir…I-I'm a bit clumsy. I'm sorry."

"Hm…No problem, dear. Just be more careful, or you'll hurt yourself." _'Stop saying Dear! It's weird!'_ She nodded walking towards her room.

"G' Night, Mr. Todd."

"Good night." He said disappearing behind the door, to his room. He pulled off his trousers and unbuttoned his vest and white collared shirt(that he wore underneath the vest). He took a pair of long striped pajama bottoms out of the large black suitcase he had been carrying around with him. He slid into the pajama bottoms, throwing his other clothes into the suitcase. The man sat on the edge of his bed pulling a silver picture frame out of his suitcase and setting it beside the bed on a little desk. The desk was small and wooden. There was a glass desk lamp on it. He examined the lamp, smiling to himself.

_'She must've painted this too.'_ He stopped examining the lamp and lay down. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

He heard a soft knock at the door and opened his eyes.

"Lucielle?"

"May I come in Mr. Todd."

"Of course." He sat up as the girl entered the room slowly. "What's the matter?"

"I-I brought you some blankets. It's a bit nippy." He smiled slyly.

"Thank you Ma'am." He took the blankets from her gently.

"Ma'am…Heh. You mistook me for 18." She said with a smile, as she began to exit the room. "Well G' Night."

"G' Night."

Sweeney chuckled unfolding the soft fluffy blankets and pulling them up to his pale, bare chest. He stared up at the ceiling. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something was about to happen. He just didn't know what it was, or if it would be good or bad.


	5. Mistake

**Author's note: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Mistake

The man opened his eyes slowly seeing the slightest bit of the sunlight seeping into his room from the small opening of the white curtains. He sat up stretching. He looked around the dimly lit room. He got out of bed pulling the curtain aside. It was sunny today. A bit cold, but sunny. Which was pretty rare for this place he was staying at. The sunlight poured into the room, making the painting that hung on the walls visible. He had hung them up himself, they were in the way, cluttering the room, plus he got pretty annoyed seeing them just collect dust.

He pulled on some clothes, and headed downstairs to the dining room, where 'she' usually was. There was no sign of her. Was she still asleep? He saw a note on the counter next to an old cash register.

"What is this damned place a studio or a shop?" He mumbled to himself snatching the note of the counter and reading it out loud, to himself.

"Dear, Mr. T." He smiled evily. It didn't matter how many times he had heard it. It just looked strange in her fancy, curvy handwriting. "I've gone off on some errands. I'll be back very late so don't wait for me. I I've left you some pie on the table." He looked at the plate of pie behind him. "Lucielle…" He set the letter down

"The hell does she expect me to do now?" He shrugged walking into the living room. A week. He had been staying with Lucielle Stra, in her house/studio. Though he thought it was more like a pie shop. The one Mrs. Lovetts used to have was very similar. But people were afraid to come near this place. Haunted they said.

He looked around the room, bored. He examined the paintings that covered the walls. Most of them were of still life. Trees, fruit, furniture. No people. A flock of black birds, a squirrel or two. He walked around the house eventually, he was upstairs, in front of his room. He headed back downstairs into the dining area grabbing the pie off the table and taking a bite.

_'At least she's a decent cook.'_ He finished the pie washing it down with a cup of gin. He walked back upstairs into his room. It had to be about 7:00 now. It was starting to get dark outside. He had woken up pretty late without noisy, clumsy Lucielle there to wake him.

He went Into his room, kicking off his shoes and putting them beside his bed. He pulled off his uncomfortably tight pants throwing them next to his shoes. He did the same for his shirt and vest. He then pulled on his pajama bottoms. He had wasted the day asleep, he figured he might as well do the same for the rest of it. He settled into the bed with a sigh. He lay there his eyes closed. He tried focusing on sleep. He started to slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sweeney could hear a soft rustling noise. He sighed quietly opening his eyes. It was dark. Really Dark. He blinked his eyes a few times. He could see a dark figure. He stared as the figure moved around a bit in front of the bed. As his eyes began to adjust to the darkness, he could recognize the strange figure as a person. A woman. He saw…something falling from the figure.

"Lucielle?" He whispered to himself. It was her. Lucielle. He squinted a bit trying to figure out what she was doing. His eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. She was stripping off her clothes in front of him. He held back a gasp, staring at the woman as she slowly pulled off articles of clothing and dropped them to the floor. She couldn't be wearing many pieces of clothing ,he realized. His mouth was slightly opened as he took in deep breaths not knowing what to do. To stop her, or to watch her.

_'What the hell's wrong with me?'_ Of course he would have to stop her. What would he tell her if she had seen him. She would wonder why he hadn't stopped her from taking her clothes off.

"L-Lucielle." His voice came out low and hoarse. He realized he was sweating. Why would he be reacting this way? She was now in her Corset cover and Petticoat.

"Lucielle…" He groaned, his voice slightly less hoarse. She stood there working on pulling of her long crochet gloves. He closed his eyes angry at his reactions to this girl.

"LUCIELLE STRA!" He roared angrily. The girl paused. Her side was to him. Sweeney could see the girl's eyes widen in horror.

"M- Mr. T-Todd?"

Sweeney breathed in and out deeply, before answering the girl.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I-I…" She slowly lifted her arms up to cover herself.

"Are you blind or deaf. You damned idiot!" He shouted again. He heard a small squeaking noise and the girl burst out of the room leaving her clothes on the floor. He heard a small crash outside the door. He stood up quickly realizing what he had just said to her. "Damn it!" He grumbled under his breath as he headed towards the door. He opened it roughly with a loud bang.

In the hallway there sat the woman, Curled up in a ball rocking back and forth sobbing.

"There's no need to cry. Get up." No answer. Only the girl's muffled sobs.

"Get up!" He said sternly. She shook her head, no, still curled up. "And why not?"

"I can't." She said.

"Well Why can't you?"

"I fell down…When I ran out of your room…" Sweeney could tell it was hard for her to speak.

_'She must be trying hard to hold back from crying'_

"Did you hurt yourself?" She began to nod, but stopped herself. Too late. Sweeney scooped the girl up into his arms. She hissed in pain.

"No…Put me down." She groaned, embarrassed.

"No. Quiet down." She tried covering her face with the back of her hand.

"Please just leave me, I don't need your help."

"Shut up. Open the door."

"I won't! Just leave me alone."

"I'll kick the door down then."

"Mr. Todd! Don't be ridiculous."

"Well open the damned door then!" She reached over unlocking the door, and pushing it slightly open with a sigh. Sweeney kicked it open with a bang. He saw the bed and headed for it.

"Please don't I don't want you in here!"

"Shut it." He put one of his knees on the bed setting the girl down on it gently. His right hand rested beside the girl's head.

"Sweeney Just leave."

"Where does it hurt?"

"Nowhere!"

"Here?" He ran his hand over the girl's exposed legs. When he had set the girl down her petticoat had gone up revealing her slender legs. From her toes to her thigh.

"Ah! Mr. Todd!" His hand traveled up her leg slowly to her knee. He put a bit of pressure on it causing her to gasp in pain.

"Ah~ It's there."

"No! It's nothing."

"Oh really?" He started to put pressure on her knee with his large, strong hand. She gasped in pain.

"Ah~ No! Don't!" She started to twist and turn staring at Sweeney's hand with big teary eyes. He smirked evily.

"Now now. Don't worry my Dear. I'll make you feel better. " He started to massage her injured leg gently. "I wont hurt you…" The girl gasped in surprise staring as the man's hand went to work. She closed her eyes, mouth slightly ajar. She fought the urge to moan out the man's name.

"No~ Mr. Todd. This is- so strange." He made a low grunting sound deep in his throat. She couldn't stand it anymore. Lucielle brought up her left hand grasping Sweeney's Right one. She turned her head to the left burying her mouth in the palm of his warm hand, her long slender fingers wrapping around his wrist. She groaned his name into his palm over and over again. His eyes widened. He flexed the muscles in his right arm. He eyed the woman up and down, feeling his body grow warmer. He pulled his other knee up onto the bed causing it to squeak. He could've easily had his way with this woman. They were both missing clothing. All he wore were Pajama bottoms and his undergarments. She was in her Petticoat and cover corset. He stopped suddenly. He couldn't hear the Woman's voice. Only the soft breathing of the dozing beauty ( _'Beauty?!'_ ) was heard. He pulled his hands away, standing carefully. He stared at her for a moment, tugging the covers out from under her and pulling them up over her shoulders. He headed for the door.

"Ngh." He stopped. He heard a soft rustling noise coming from the bed. He spun around walking back to the bed. Lucielle's eyes were closed.

"Lucielle?" He whispered.

"Mr. Todd~ I didn't mean to go into your room…It was dark. I'm so so-"

"Shhhh." He shushed her gently. "Don't worry dear. Just go to sleep, and heal that leg. You hurt it pretty bad."

"Hm~"

"G' night Lucielle." He left shutting the door quietly behind him. As soon as he was out of the room he chuckled evily to himself. "Heh. All this because of a foolish, little mistake she made."


	6. No Idea

Author's note: I do not own Sweeney Todd.

=3

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**No idea**

Sweeney entered the kitchen in his usual gloomy mood.

"G' morning Mr. Todd."

"'Morning Lucielle." It had been about four days since the woman had hurt her leg. She had been staying in bed for the past few days but seemed much better now. "You sure you can walk now?"

"Yes sir. Well I'm still clumsy as ever but my leg don't hurt anymore."

"Well…That's good then." He took a sip of the tea she had set before him. "What're your plans today?" He asked, not actually caring much.

"I have to deliver some pies."

"Deliver?" He stared out the window.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"No one's coming in here so I have no choice but to deliver them myself."

"Where will you be delivering them?" He was curious now.

"London of course. It's not far." Sweeney's eyes flashed to her angrily.

"No."

"What?"

"Not London."

"And why on Earth not?"

"It's much to dangerous."

"Dangerous?" She laughed "Don't be foolish." Sweeney stood quickly knocking over the chair he had sat in and spilling the cup of tea. He pushed her into the wall pinning her there with his hand.

"You're not going." Her dark brown eyes were wide in shock.

"Mr. Todd…Why'd you?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes I did and I don't see the proble-"

"Enough. Your not going and that's final." He pulled away.

"No It's not! I'm leaving now." She grabbed a basket off the table Sweeney had sat at, it's contents covered with a blood red cloth, and headed for the door. Sweeney grabbed her arm and spun her around roughly. "Mr. T! That hurts!" He loosened his grip staring at the woman with cold eyes. "Please Mr. Todd. I have to go." He leaned his face closer to the girl's. "Mr. Todd?"

"You- can go. But I warn you. It's dangerous."

"Dangerous? What danger is there?" He looked her up and down for a long moment.

"Lucielle…dear…You…know nothing of the evil that roams the streets of London." His eyes were dark and serious. She looked at him sadly.

"I'll be careful. I promise." She said in her sweet, melodic voice.

"Promise?"

"Yes. Nothing will happen."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly pulling away from the man and heading towards the door. Sweeney Looked out the window by the door, as the woman walked off towards London's streets.

He looked up at the sky. It was dark and filled with grey clouds, threatening rain.

***

Sweeney paced back and forth in his barber room trying not to think of Lucielle. He grabbed the duster off of his desk and started twirling the feathers in between his fingers as he sat down in the barber chair. He sighed. This wouldn't take his mind of that foolish woman. He rubbed the smooth arm of the chair with his hand gently. 'Maybe I could "fix" this chair up also.' He smiled a bit. 'I could just cut a whole in the floor and make a sort of trapdoor out of it.'

He heard a soft noise. Like pebbles against glass. He looked out the window at the gently falling rain. The noise was the soft pitter pattering of the drops hitting the window.

"Lucielle…" He whispered to himself. He looked at the duster in his hand. He tried had to take the girl off his mind, Hoping she would make it home before the rain got to hard. He sighed getting up from the barber chair and setting the duster down on the desk. He ran his gloved hand over the old mirror.

_"I promise."_

"Damn idiot."


	7. Dangers & Revelations

**Author's note: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Dangers & Revelations

Lucielle looked up at the dark sky. The rain pelted her face slowly. She put her head down with a sigh. She hadn't had many pies to deliver and had already emptied the basket. She started home. It was dark, she didn't know weather it be because the rain or because it was late.

She walked slowly, looking at her feet, being careful not to trip. She heard a noise. A splash. Someone stepping in a puddle behind her. She shuddered walking faster. The footsteps were loud, and quick. She was afraid of looking back. She went faster to see if the person following her would do the same. The footsteps behind her started to quicken. She closed her eyes gasping in fright. She trembled from the rain, the cold…and in fright.

She suddenly, broke into a run.

Not smart.

She stepped on her long skirt, tripping and falling hard on her face.

"OOF!" She felt herself being pulled to her feet by strong arms.

"You should be more careful, Dear." She heard a somewhat husky voice say. He spun her around to face him, pushing her up against the cold, wet alley wall. "You wouldn't want to hurt that pretty lil' face of yours" She couldn't see his face in the dark alleyway.

"Ow!"

"Now, now dear…What's your name?"

"Let me go." She tried sounding calm.

"What's your name?" He repeated, more sternly.

"None of your business!" He pushed his, slim yet muscular body against hers.

"Tell me now." He pulled out a shiny pocket knife clicking it open. "Or I'll have to hurt you." He poked her cheek with the tip of the knife gently.

"Let me go~" She whispered desperately.

"What's your name, whore!"

"Lucielle!…Lucielle Stra's my name."

"Good girl." He chuckled lightly taking her face in his large hands. She gasped closing her eyes, they were soft and cold. He had the knife in his hand still. He smiled. "How pretty…Such a young beautiful lil' thing." She turned her head to the right, facing away from him. She heard him make a low growling noise. She felt his large hand on the left side of her face. He pushed it against the cold, rough bricks.

"Ah~ AH! Stop!" She opened her eyes seeing a dim light coming from the front room of her Studio. She could see a blurry figure pacing back and forth.

"Mr. Todd~ Ah!" He pushed her head harder against the wall. With the other hand he lifted the girl's skirt up, on one side, just above her thigh. She could feel the cool knife's blade cut into her thigh. "Ah! No, please stop!"

"Heh Heh…"

"Mr. Todd!" She called the man's name out again feeling the stranger's blade cut her again, on her inner thigh this time. "Help!"

"No you don't!" He picked her up throwing her against the wall roughly. She slid to the ground, her head throbbing in pain.

"Lucielle?" She heard Sweeney's distant call, but didn't move. She heard the stranger's voice as if it were far away also as he leaned closer to her and whispered:

"I guess we'll have to play some other time, my dear." There was a small pause. "Bye." He said quickly, disappearing into the dark part of the alley.

"Lucielle?!" She heard Sweeney's frantic calls closer now. "Lucielle! There you are." Right next to her now. He kneeled to the girl. "Who did this?"

"I- He-He ran-" She mumbled in pain.

"Where? That Bastard! I'll kill him!" He shouted loudly in the direction the stranger had run.

"Mr. Todd~ My head…" She reached up to touch her forehead.

"Wait. Don't touch-" She felt something warm and sticky dripping down the side of her face.

"What's that? Mr. Todd? What's that?"

"Shh, dear." He lifted her up racing to back to the shop. He rushed up the stairs kicking the girl's door open. He set her down on her bed gently. "Just wait here."

"Don't worry- I'm not going anywhere." She said weakly.

He went into his room grabbing a white cloth and a large bowl of water. He rushed back into the girl's room. Blood had leaked down her neck, and onto her pillow. Sweeney wet the cloth a bit and started to gently wipe the blood off the girl's neck, and face. It continued to drip from the small gash on her forehead. He pressed on it lightly.

"Ah. Mr. Todd."

"Sorry, dear." He pulled the cloth away. "You should take a warm bath. Clean off all this blood and warm yourself."

"O-Okay." She slowly sat up. She stared past him out the window. "Mr. Todd?"

"Yes?" He sat beside her, looking at her with a somewhat confused look. She wrapped her arms around his waist putting her head on his arm.

"I was so scared-" He looked at her in shock.

"Lucielle?"

"Thank you for helping me." She stood, rushing out of the room. Sweeney sat there for a minute then stood walking out of the room and into his.

***

It had been about thirty minutes since Lucielle had gone downstairs to bathe and come back upstairs. She had been in her room for a while, Sweeney realized. He grabbed a roll of bandages from his desk and went to the woman's room.

"I'm coming in, Lucielle." He said opening the door.

She was nowhere.

He saw a bunch of black hair sticking out from under the blankets on her bed.

"Lucielle?"

No answer.

He pulled the blankets off the bed throwing them to the floor.

A wig.

His eyes narrowed in confusion, then in shock at the sight of the woman who stood before him. She faced away from him, her hair was a beautiful bright yellow with one or two streaks of red in it.

"Lucielle?"

The woman spun around, her calm expression quickly morphing into a surprised one.

"Oh!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Mr. Todd! What are you doing in here? I'm not dressed properly!" She was wearing a long white nightgown, it was somewhat see through.

"I-I came to help you with your injury…You-dyed your hair-or the wig." He motioned towards her blonde locks then at the wig on the bed.

"No not dyed."

"Then What the hell?! Your blonde now! Why is your hair a different color all of a sudden?"

"Please Mr. Todd-"

"And your eye!" He peered into her eyes with confusion. One was her usual dark brown, the other, blue. "What the hell Lucielle!?"

"My natural hair color is yellow, and this is my actual eye color to, please stop screaming!"

"You lied to me-How dare you!" He grabbed the girl's shoulders pushing her against the wall.

"Ow! No! I didn't lie! Please-"

"Why then? Tell me. Why disguise yourself?"

"I don't like the way I look with blue eyes an' Blonde hair." She almost whispered.

"Such a silly reason?"

"Y-Yes…I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please don't be angry with me Mr. Todd. I didn't want to-"

"Shut the hell up." He said bitterly letting go of her shoulders and quickly leaving her room with a slam of the door.

***

It was late, and he was tired, but Sweeney couldn't sleep. He lay in bed, on his side staring at the wall, confused, and angry. He was in his usual pajama bottoms with no shirt.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Mr. Todd?" His eyebrows pulled together. "Mr. Todd are you awake?"

"Come in." He said coolly. He heard the door open and the small noise the girl's bare feet made as she softly walked to his bed. "Why are you awake? It's late." He stared away from the girl.

"Well your awake too."

"Shut up. I'm an adult and I can stay awake as long as I want." He whispered angrily.

"I'm an adult too you know." She argued.

"If this is the reason you came in here then just get the hell out!"

"You started I-!" She paused.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry. Your right. I'll just get right to it." He heard the bed squeak lightly as she sat herself beside him. "I-I shouldn't have lied to you. I-I'm very sorry. I just wanted to tell you-" He heard a small sniffle.

'Are you crying, dear? Why?'

"That…That…" Another sniffle. "I understand if you-" He heard her make a small gaping noise. "…If-If you don't want to live with me anymore." His eyes widened. "You deserve better than to live with such a childish…girl like me. I'm always such a nuisance to you, always getting hurt and getting in trouble. I should have listened to you. I'm terribly sorry." She laughed. "Maybe I shouldn't have called for your help. Maybe I should have let that man kill me." He heard the bed squeak as she started to leave. "I'm sorry for bothering you"

He couldn't take it.

"No!" He sat up quickly.

"Mr. Todd?" She was still sitting on the bed. He slowly went closer to her, walking on his knees. "Mr. Todd?" She had her wig on, how he knew this, It was pitch black in the room, and he could only see her bright ,unfamiliar to him, blue eyes. The window was open for it was hot in the room. He put his hand on her hair twisting the curly locks around his fingers. He balled his hand into a fist and yanked the wig off.

"Ah!" She gasped, in surprise. "Mr. Todd! Why'd you-" She stopped short as the man began to entangle his fingers in her long, somewhat curly yellow locks. He stared into her bright blue eyes, still unable to see anything else. He pulled the girl's hair up to his cheek pulling her with it.

"Mr. Todd?"

"Shh. Just stay still and don't be troublesome." He closed his eyes sniffing her hair.

"Oh, stop! Please don't-"

"Your hair smells nice. Like flowers" He said this as the curtain was blown off of the bar that held it. The bright moonlight shone onto the woman's face. She was pale, Blonde, and beautiful. "I like the way you look with blonde hair. Your eyes are beautiful also." He said, taking her pale face in his hands.

"Mr. Todd? I-"

He pushed his lips to hers before she could speak. She gasped into his mouth. He kissed her for a minute, tasting the woman's lips. He pulled away for breath.

"It's been so long-" He kissed her again. "Since I've kissed a woman."

"Mr. Todd! That was- My first-first-"

"First?"

"My first-k- k-"

"Kiss? Your first kiss?" She nodded, her tears falling from her bright blue eyes. "Now dear. Do you regret it?" She shook her head.

"No."

"Then why the tears?"

"I-" She closed her eyes taking a deep, shaky breath. "Please-Again."

"Again?" He smirked evily.

"Kiss me again. Please!"

"Now now, dear. Calm down." He pushed his lips to hers. She moaned in pleasure giving him access. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue into the woman's warm mouth. Their tongues flicked back and forth against each other.

The clock chimed loudly, making them jump, pulling away from each other.

"Oh, It's just midnight dear, don't worry about it," He pulled her closer for another kiss.

"Wait! No!" She put her hand on his chest, pushing him away gently.

"You want me to stop?" She quickly shook her head. "Well, what's wrong then?" The clock chimed again, loudly. She smiled.

"It's my birthday Mr. Todd."

"Y-Your Birthday?" She nodded, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"That's great, dear." He whispered beside her ear, sniffing her hair again. "What've you always wanted?" Sweeney hugged her closer to his firm, warm chest.

There was a long pause.

"A child."

"Hm? I can't hear you, dear."

"A child. I've always wanted to have a family…with a man who I loved…and who loved me back." She said dreamily still pushed up against his chest.

"Ahh…A child."

"Yes." She nodded a bit.

"I had a child…A little girl."

"With your wife?" She sounded amazed.

"Yes. The child's name was…J-Johanna"

"Johanna…" She chuckled softly. "What a pretty name."

"Yes." He half smiled, grabbing the girl's hips jerking his own forward.

"Oh!" She pulled away, her legs entangling in the bed sheets, and falling off the bed.

"Lucielle?!"

"Ow~" She looked up at him with a confused expression. "Mr. Todd. You startled me when you did that. It was…strange."

"Hm." He looked at her, disappointed, and pulled her up from the floor.

"Sorry."

"You did nothing wrong…"

"Your not angry?"

"No, darling." He stretched. "It's late. Go to bed."

"Bed?"

"Yes. You need your rest" He ran his thumb over her lips. "I'll see you in the morning dear."

"O-okay."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing." She stepped off the bed. "Good night."

"Sleep Well."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Come on People! REVIEW!**

**I've been thinking weather or not to update this. I feel like no one likes my work. No one comments any of my pics on Deviantart and no one reviews my story. Sometimes I just want to delete my account.**

**Tell me what I need to improve on and what you think of my story please. I've worked hard on this. Or no more updates. If you like my story enough to want me to update it, tell me.**

**=(**


	8. The customer

**Author's note: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The customer

Sweeney's eyes opened slowly. It was late. He knew this, the second he opened his eyes to the bright sun spilling into the room.

"Damn it" He groaned sitting up. He had been up past midnight last night with his "Roommate" Lucielle. He got off the bed pulling on his pants, and grabbing a shirt on his way out the door. He went downstairs and into the dining area, shrugging the shirt on.

"Good morning Lucielle-" He said getting to the last step, then yawning. "How are you toda-" A man sat at one of the booths drinking gin from a glass.

"Oh. Good morning, sir. Your staying here also I suppose."

"Shut up and get out. Where's Lucielle?" He looked around the room. "Lucielle?!"

"Mr. Todd?" She came out of the kitchen holding a plate of pies. "What are you shoutin' about? I'm right here."

"Who's this man?" He gestured toward the man sitting at the booth.

"A customer. He doesn't believe in ghosts." She set a plate in front of the stranger.

"Oh." Sweeney said after a moment.

"Yep. Now sit down, Mr. Todd. I'll get you some breakfast." She went into the kitchen coming back a minute later with another plate. She set it in front of Sweeney. "Eat up. Don't be shy."

"I'm not shy." He mumbled under his breath, spooning the food into his mouth slowly.

"I'm going to clean up in your barber room, Mr. Todd. It's getting dusty."

"Yeah…Be careful with my razors."

"Yes, sir." She chuckled, softly. Sweeney smiled a bit.

'The least I could do is help her clean.' He thought to himself, remembering that today was Lucielle's Birthday. He quickly swallowed the rest of the food on his plate throwing the plate in the sink as he headed upstairs. "Excuse me, sir." He went upstairs and into his room hearing a loud shatter in the next room, he paused in the middle of the room.

"Lucielle?"

"Oh! Oh No!" He heard her voice in the next room.

"Lucielle…What did you do?!" He pushed open the door to the barber room his eyes widening. His picture frame-holding the picture of Lucy-was on the floor face down. Shards of glass were spilled across the floor. "Lucielle!!" He roared angrily.

"Mr. Todd! I'm sorry! I tripped and-"

"Shut the hell up you fool!" She was on the floor by his barber chair, she held the arm of the chair tightly.

"Mr. Todd please don't be angry! I'm sorry!"

"Get out!"

"No!" She sobbed.

"Now!"

"No! Please, I'm sorry! Don't be angry at me, I didn't-"

"If you wont leave then I will!" He spun around to see the customer standing in he doorway.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Oh. That's a lot of glass" He said looking over Sweeney's shoulder.

"Move." Sweeney pushed him out of the way rushing downstairs.

Lucielle sat on the ground sobbing.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. Please don't mind me sir. Just go downstairs." She began picking up the pieces of glass with her shaking hands.

"Be careful you could cut your-"

"Ow!" She dropped the pieces she had picked up. "Ugh! I'm such a clumsy fool!" She groaned, frustrated.

"Now, dear-" It felt strange having a stranger talk to her that way but she ignored it. "That man shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have screamed at you for such a silly reason…Let me see your hand." He held out his hand to the girl

"No. It's nothing."

"C'mon. I don't bite."

"No. I'm fine."

"Hmm… Very well." She stood slowly walking down the hall to her room. She grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped the stretchy, white cloth around her cut. She sighed, tying the bandage.

"It hurts?" She jumped, in surprise.

"I'm alright!" She said, frustrated.

"Don't be angry miss." He put a strand of her hair behind her ear gently. "…Who was that man?"

"A-a friend."

"Friend? He doesn't act too friendly."

"I-He's just…cranky sometimes is all…What are you doing?" The man was running his large hands up and down the woman's waist and back. "Stop." She pulled away.

"Now, dear. Lets play."

"No!" She struggled to free herself from the tight grip he had on her arms.

"I wasn't asking." He said coldly lifting the girl up over his shoulder and heading towards Sweeney's room.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up."

"Stop! That's Mr. Todd's room!! Let go!"

"Shut up I said!" He threw her onto the Sweeney's bed roughly. She hit her head on the bed post. Hard.

"Ah!"

"Now you be a good girl." He tugged off the woman's dress violently.

"No! Please!"

"Shut up!!" He struck her cheek hard with the back of his hand.

"Ah! Mr. Todd! Help!"

"Your precious lil' barber can't save you! He thinks your just a clumsy lil' girl!"

"No! No! He's kind! He wouldn't be so mean!"

"But he was." He pulled off his belt and unzipped his trousers, spreading the woman's legs apart.

"Stop! No!"

"Shut your damned mouth!" He struck her again. Harder this time.

"Ah! Wait! No No No Noooooo!!!"

***

Sweeney walked along the streets quietly. He had been out for hours. The sun was beginning to set.

'Lucielle's probably worried.' He was thinking about the shattered picture frame. The picture of his dear, Lucy. He had told himself those past two years that he would put it all behind him. That he wouldn't mourn anymore.

He sighed turning and heading towards the shop.

***

Sweeney walked up to the front door, just as it opened. The stranger stood there.

"Oh. Hello sir."

"Hello."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope." He chuckled lightly. "She sure can scream."

"…sir?"

"Goodbye." He walked off.

Sweeney stood there for a second then rushed inside and upstairs.

"Lucielle!!" He opened her door an inch.

No one.

"The barber room." He rushed into his room halting with a gasp. "Lucielle!"

"Mr. Todd~ Mr. Todd~ Help." She moaned. She lay on her side, on bloody sheets.

"Lucielle what happened?" He looked around the room. The woman's clothes were thrown all around the bed.

"No~ Stop~ Mr. Todd~ Help me…"

"I'm here." He sat beside her on the bed.

"Mr. Todd?"

"I'm here. What did that man do?"

"He was the same-"

"The same? The same what?" He pulled her closer to his chest. She nuzzled closer to him.

"The same- from the alleyway- He cut my legs like before. And he…OH GOD!!" She sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh. Don't cry, darling. He's gone. He's not going to hurt you ever again." He leaned closer to her face for a kiss.

"No!" She pushed his face away.

"Ow. Why?"

"I…feel dirty."

"You're not dirty, dear." He leaned closer again.

"No! I'm not good enough for your lips!"

"You are!" He smashed his lips to hers.

"MMF!!" She groaned pushing him away. "I need to bathe. I feel disgusting!" She pulled away from the mans hug, but his hold on her tightened. "Mr. Todd?"

"Not yet. Just let me hold you a little while longer."

"Mr. Todd?"

"Tell me what he did to you?" He was extremely curious. What had the stranger done to cause her so much pain? It angered him.

"No-I'll tell you later. I want to bathe." He looked at her, disappointed then let go.

"Okay dear. I'll clean up."

"I'm sorry. It's a real mess."

"Don't worry."

***

Lucielle heard a soft knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Hello, dear."

"Hi. Mr. Todd."

"How are you?"

"Um…Alright I guess." He sat beside her on the bed.

"Okay?"

"Yeah…"He wore his usual night clothing. Pajama pants and no shirt. "Do you need something, Mr. Todd?"

"I'm still wondering…What did that man do to you?"

She sighed.

"I was hoping you'd forget."

"Nope." He pulled her closer to his chest. "That's all I've been thinking about."

"Oh~ OH! Mr. Todd?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're so warm."

"Your trembling, dear."

"I…bathed in cold water."

"Why?"

"I…I felt like it."

"Hm…well tell me what happened. I want to know."

"O-Okay…" She took a deep breath. "He raped me." Sweeney tensed immediately.

"What else?"

"In your room. He threw me on your bed and took off all my clothes. And he-"

"Go on. Don't be frightened."

"And he- started to…."

"I understand. You can skip that part."

"I only knew it was him when he took out the knife. He cut my legs. Like before. There was a lot of blood."

"I saw it on he sheets."

"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up as soon-"

"Don't worry. Go on."

"Then he did It again. He r-raped me again."

"Oh." He kissed her forehead trying to calm himself. Trying to hold himself from screaming in rage.

"It hurt-It still does!" She clung to him tightly. "Oh! It hurts!"

"It's alright."

"I was so scared, Sweeney! I was so scared!"

"Nothing will hurt you now."

"I'm sorry Sweeney!" She cried out, hysterically. "I shouldn't have let him in the shop! I shouldn't have dropped your picture! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"No! It's not your fault! I shouldn't have left you alone with a stranger."

"No~ I made you mad!"

"Shut up! I don't care!" She chuckled lightly.

"What a birthday!" She said sarcastically. He had completely forgotten about her birthday.

"Don't worry. We'll do something fun very soon. Next week. okay?"

"Fun?"

"Yes" She chuckled lightly.

"O-Okay."

"Now…Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight? I don't want to sleep in my room."

"I don't mind at all." She said laying down on the bed and yawning.

"I'll go get a pillow and sleep on the floor so-"

"No you will not! There's plenty of room on the bed for the two of us."

"Two of us?"

"Yes." She nodded. He eyed the woman sprawled across the bed, a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

"Okay." He lied down next to the woman, the bed making a squeaking noise causing the woman to blush. He chuckled pulling her closer.

"mmmm~ Sweeney."

"Shh Sleep darling.

"Your so warm."

"Heh."

"Thank you. You're so kind to me."

"Sleep."

"Yes. Good night, Mr. Todd." He remembered her calling him by his first name just minutes ago.

"G' night, Lucielle. Darling."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Whew. How sad**

**=(**

**I didn't make the rape scene toooo….graphic? But the next "sex" or "rape" scenes will be.**

**^-^**

**Review! Tell me what you think of the story/characters so far!**


	9. Revenge

Author's note: I do not own Sweeney Todd.

Chapter 8

Revenge

It had been seven days since Lucielle had been raped. A week. The night of the incident was the last night She and Sweeney had had a real conversation. She was locked in her room most of the time.

Sweeney & Lucielle sat at one of the booths. Lucielle held a cup of tea, Sweeney a glass of gin.

"Good morning Lucielle."

"G' morning."

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "I'll be in my room if you need me Mr. Todd." She stood from the booth, heading for the stairs.

"You've barely touched your drink."

"You can have it."

"Lucielle."

"Yes?" She stopped.

"I'm going out. I need some new clothes…Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"No…But…" She pulled a small pouch out of her corset. She pulled some money out of it and held it out to Sweeney. "Here. Buy a new picture frame."

"What? No I can't buy something like that with your-"

"No. I owe you…Please." She half smiled.

"I…O-Okay."

"I have to go out on some errands also."

"Errands?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"Er- I'd rather not say."

"Hm. Okay then. You be careful, dear. Okay?"

"Okay. I will."

***

Lucielle walked along the vacant streets quietly. She looked at her feet careful not to fall.

"Hey, darling."

"Oh!" She spun around, smiling sweetly at the man who stood before her. "Hello." It was the man who had raped her just a week ago.

"Where you going?"

"Just taking a walk…I've been looking for you sir." He slammed her against a stone wall.

"Really? You wanna play again I suppose." She nodded giggling.

"Well lets do it then." He reached down and unzipped his pants.

"Oh no not here!"

"Where then?!"

"At my shop. I've got a surprise for you."

"hm…very well. Let's make it quick." He pushed her in the direction of her shop. "Hurry."

"Alright, Alright. Keep your pants on."

***

"Hurry woman!"

"I'm coming." She stepped into the room wearing only her undergarments.

"What was the point? I'm gonna take em' off anyways."

"Just for fun." He pulled her closer. "To the chair." She pointed at the barber chair behind him. He fell back into it pulling her with him. He started kissing her up and down her neck. She gasped in fright hearing the man's pants unzip.

"Suck it." He pushed the woman down to her knees. "Now whore!" She took the man's member in her hand. "I said suck it!"

"Shh…wait." She began stroking the man messily. Her hand slipping from time to time.

"Ack! Careful whore!" He pulled his hand back as if to strike her. She flinched. "Heh…Keep going."

"Y-yes." She took his member in her hand stroking him at a slow rhythmic pace. With her other hand she slowly undid her corset.

"Faster~" the man moaned.

She stopped.

"Hey! I didn't say to stop you idiot!"

"Sorry-"She smiled holding up a large butcher knife, her smile widened at the sudden terrified expression on the man's face. She stabbed the large knife into the man's groin hard, and deep. "I'm just playing."

"AH! AHHHHH!!! YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He kicked her in the chest. She flew backwards hitting the wall, the knife still in her hand.

"Ah!" She gasped in pain. She groaned, shakily getting up off the floor and heading back to where the man sat. He was trying to get up from the chair clutching himself in pain. "No you don't!" She kicked him in the stomach-the high heel digging into him-and back into the chair. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. She plunged the large knife into his chest over and over. The man made a low groaning noise in his throat as he gasped for air. She continued stabbing screaming with each thrust of the knife. Blood had splattered all around the chair and on it. Blood drenched her undergarments and soaked her wig. He didn't scream anymore. He didn't make that low groaning noise either. He just sat there…limply. She climbed off of him pulling the knife out of him. She took a few steps back. Dropping the knife. It clattered to the floor splattering blood onto her bare legs.

She laughed. Loudly and hysterically. Her psychotic laughs turned into sobs suddenly, though she still smiled, and she looked at the chair shaking her head

Her face twisted into one of sadness.

"What a mess…"

***

Sweeney climbed the stairs slowly. He had a bought a pair of pinstriped trousers, a white shirt and a vest.

"Lucielle, dear?!" He called her name. He heard a soft humming noise as he climbed higher up. "Lucielle? Where are you?" He opened her door an inch, seeing no one. There was no one in his room either when he looked. "Where are you hiding?"

"Mr. Todd~"

"I'm here-" He opened the door to the barber room.

"It's a mess~" Sweeney's eyes widened in shock.

"Lucielle-What?…Oh god!" He saw the blood covered man sitting in his barber chair. "What? This is-Lucielle? What happened?"

"It's a mess~" She muttered. She sat on the floor curled up, rocking back and forth, her head in her arms. "Such a mess-"

"Lucielle…"He stared at her" What did you do?"

"I got revenge." She laughed not rocking back and forth anymore.


	10. Your first

I do not own Sweeney Todd

* * *

Chapter 9

Your first

"Revenge? Is _this_ the man? The one who-who-"

"Yes…"

Sweeney walked over to him. He examined the man with his cold dark eyes.

"He's still alive."

"What?!" Sweeney pulled out one of his razors.

"I'll take care of it." He sliced deep into the man's throat. He made a loud gurgling noise, his fingers twitching violently.

"Oh!" Lucielle covered her mouth scooting away, her back close to the wall.

"Don't act like your scared. _You're_ the one who did this. _You're_ the one who stabbed him." He walked to her with long heavy steps. "Get up."

"Mr. Todd, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to m-" He grabbed her arm pulling her up. "Ah!" He slammed her against the wall. "Mr. Todd!"

"Shut up."

He didn't know why, but he felt strange. There was something about seeing the almost naked woman covered in blood that made him, just lose it. It angered him that he couldn't control himself. He thought: Maybe if I have the power to control her…I'll be able to control myself.

"Mr. Todd! You're hurting me!" He was squeezing her arm.

"Shut up and do what I say!"

"What?! Mr. Todd!"

"Shut up!" He growled, squeezing her arm tighter.

"Ah!" She moaned in pain. "Why are you so angry at me?" She sobbed.

"I hate this damned wig Lucielle." He said suddenly. He ripped the wig off, the pins in it pulling her real hair.

"Ah! Mr. T!" He put his razor to her chin.

"Look at me." She obeyed looking up at him with her dark brown eyes. "I hate those damned contacts too."

"Mr. Todd?" She whimpered.

"Take them off."

"No! They hurt!"

"Take them off, right now." He put his razor to her lower eyelid. "Unless you'd like me to-"

"Okay!" She took the brown contacts out with shaking hands. Poking her eye once or twice. "Ow- There."

"Let me see."

"Mr. Todd why are you acting so-"

"Shhhh-"He ran the bloody across her neck gently. She shivered, picking up her head.

"You see, Lucielle? I'm not afraid of killing."

"Neither am I."

"You held back. You didn't finish him off. If you wanted to make sure he was dead you would've slit his throat. You know that."

"Shut up~"

"No! You shut up! Your foolish! Why didn't you take responsibility? You started this! Your to damn soft!"

"No I'm not!" She hit him in the chest with a fist. "I've never killed! I didn't know what to do!"

"Rrrr!!!" He jabbed her in the neck with the bloody razor.

"Ah!" She gasped in fright. "Mr. Todd!" She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the cold edge of the razor to cut into her skin.

Instead she felt something big and warm crush her body up against the wall. She gasped feeling something hot, and wet enter her mouth.

Sweeney's tongue.

He kissed her so rough. Almost violently. "Sweeney!" They gasped between kisses.

"Lucielle…I-want you." He whispered in her ear as he lifted her up and placed her over his shoulder.

"Mr. Todd?"

"Sweeney."

"S-Sweeney?"

"Yes?"

"What did you say?" He lay the girl down on his bed, placing himself in between her legs. He propped himself up on his knees.

"I said…I want you." He thrust his hips forward. "And I meant it."

"Oh! Sweeney~" Her face turned slightly pink.

"Heh." He started kissing her neck and chest softly. She giggled sweetly.

"That tickles Sweeney!"

"Shhhh." He kissed her lips.

"Ahn! Sweeney~" She moaned into his mouth. A shiver went up his spine.

"I can't…I can't hold back anymore" He whispered as he worked unzipping his pants and unbuttoning his shirt. He then started undoing Lucielle's corset. He lace it down so that he could see cleavage. He stared at her for a few seconds. "Do…Do you want me to take it off?"

"I…I dunno…"

"Is it more comfortable without it?"

"Just loosen it a bit. So I can breathe. Don't take it off though. Yes like that." She sighed as Sweeney loosened the corset.

"Only one thing left…" He slid off the woman's underwear, not looking away from her face. "There…Now we're all set" He thrust his hops forward again. She winced in pain.

"Ow."

"Lucielle? I'm sorry, dear…Does it still hurt you?"

"Well…Yes but…" She sighed. "After he raped me…I just told myself…that the first time always hurt…"

"Wait…"He looked at her with a somewhat confused expression. "What do you mean by…First time?" He was silent for a moment. "You were…a virgin when he…raped you?" She nodded sadly.

"Yes…I was…"

"That…Bastard!"

"I'm sorry Sweeney! Your not angry are you? Please don't be!"

"I'm not angry." He said gently touching her rosy cheek. "Your still a virgin in my eyes. He-He forced you. It doesn't count."

"Oh Sweeney…" He leaned closer to her.

"Well. Then…can I be your first?" She gasped in surprise.

"I-I…." She nodded, speechless. He smiled evily

"I'm glad." He put himself at her entrance. "Your ready?"

"Yes…Do it."

He thrust in to her.

"Oh!"

"Oh! Sweeney!" She moaned his name. He thrust back and forth. Lucielle covered her mouth with her hand stifling her groans and moans of pain.

"Oh Lucielle~ It's been so long since I've done this…Ah! Lucielle~"

"Mr. Todd!! It hurts!" She screamed out in pain suddenly. He stopped quickly.

"Lucielle?"

"Ow." She whispered, not wanting him to hear.

He did.

"Lucielle…" He sighed, pulling out f her. "I shouldn't do this to you." She looked at him sadly.

"No. You don't have to stop. It didn't hurt."

"You're so young and I-I…I'm old enough to be your father."

"but your not my father. I'm old enough to-"

"It's not right. I don't want to ruin your body. Your still so beautiful." She blushed. "You could find a kind, handsome…young man…" He looked at her his eyes turning cold and sorrowful suddenly. "One that wont hurt you. Like I would…if we were to have sex."

"But…You look very young for age, first of all. Very handsome. And you didn't mean to hurt me. It's been a long time since you've done this…how long exactly?"

"Seventeen years." He muttered.

"You see. It's alright. You were just…excited? I know you wont hurt me. I trust you." She looked at him smiling sweetly. "I trust you." She repeated.

"Lucielle…I don't know."

"Please. I need you to do this. I don't want to do this with any other man but you."

"Lucielle…"

"Please. Will you?"

He sighed.

"We can give it another try. If your sure you want me to do this."

"Positive!" He smiled leaning closer to her.

"Y' know what Lucielle?"

"What?" She looked at him curiously.

"I can give you that child you want."

"You can?!" She beamed at him. He grinned.

"Yes. Only if you want me to."

"You-You-to be…"

"To be the father of your child?"

"Do you love me?"

"He looked at her with a smirk."

"Yes. Yes I do love you. Do you love me?"

"Oh, Of course!"

"Lucielle." He kissed her forehead. "I want you to have my child."

"I will. Oh, I will Sweeney."

"Lucielle~ My love."

"Sweeney~"

* * *

Author's note:

Woah.

O///O

Sweeney & Lucielle are really starting to like each other huh?


	11. Pie

Chapter 10

Pie

Lucielle squirmed a bit as she started to wake.

"Mmmm…" She sighed, feeling the man's warm arms tighten around her.

"Good Mornin' Lucielle."

"Good Mornin' Sweeney."

"Last night was fun, dear." She blushed brightly. "Oh." He saw her blush and smiled evily. "Don't be shy. It's just me." He kissed her forehead. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

She smiled. "I'm not. It's just…so strange."

"What is?"

"We…We made love."

"Indeed we did." He chuckled.

"So…What will happen to us?"

"Do you want us to be together?" His face was serious now.

"T-Together?"

"Yes. I already promised you a child." He started running his hands along her waist and back. "If I'm going to be the father of your child…why not be your husband also?"

"My Husband? But your wife-"

"Is dead" He finished her sentence coldly. "I came here because I wanted to start over. I wanted a better life. I can have that with you."

"A better life?"

"Yes. Don't you want to be happy with me."

"Of course." She blushed a bit.

"I'm glad." He smiled. "You'll marry me as soon as the baby is born. Okay?"

"O-Okay." She smiled shyly, nodding. "Now…" She frowned "What do we do about the body?"

"What? Oh…Oh! Damn I forgot about him!"

"Can we just bury him? A man like him probably doesn't have any relatives who'll be poking around looking for him." Sweeney looked at him and smiled.

"Have you ever made…meat pies dear?"


	12. WAY to close

Chapter 11

WAY to close

The woman walked slowly. She wore one of her usual long, errand dresses. The corset was tied tightly around her waist, making it difficult for her to breathe. She stopped walking, leaning against a brick wall with a sigh.

She put her hand on her stomach. "I tied this damned thing to tight. Ugh!"

"Hey, cutie." She gasped in surprise at the deep voice coming from the shadows. "What're' doing here all by yourself. "

"Sir? Who are you?" She stepped farther away from the shadows, luring the tall man in tattered, muddy clothes from them.

"Bad things can happen to girl's when they're alone. Especially cute ones like you." He put his hands on the wall by both sides of her head.

"Sir? What're you doing?" She said in a small terrified voice.

"Now…Be a good little girl. Okay?" He grabbed her skirt and started tugging at it.

"No! Wait please!"

"Shut up, kid!"

"Please! Do what you want! I don't care but…Not here!"

"What?"

"Not here. Please. It's embarrassing!"

"Deal with it."

"No! Please…Could we…Go to my house?" She blushed brightly.

"Huh? What're your Mum and Dad there?"

"No sir. They're out on errands"

"Lead the way whore."

***

"Just sit down here." She pushed the man into the chair. "'I'll be right back." She started for the door.

"No you don't!" He reached out grabbing her arm and pulling her back a bit. "Give me what I came here for!"

"I-I will…Let go!"

"Come here, dear." He kissed her cheek.

"No!"

"Shut it you-AGH!!" He was cut off by a loud gurgling noise, as the razor sliced into his throat.

"OH!" She struggled to free herself from his hold on her arms. "Let go!" The man's hands clawed at her, his fingers entangling in her wig, pulling her closer to his bloody body. "Stop! Help, Mr. Todd!"

"Shh, dear. Calm down." Sweeney pulled her away from the man's arms. "It's alright now."

"Oh, god! That was close, huh, Sweeney?" She chuckled.

"Yes…It was WAY to close…This wont work anymore. It's much to risky."

"Oh, come on, Sweeney. It's only the first time we've done this."

"I don't want anyone to hurt you anymore."

"Only you hmm?" She hugged him.

"Heh. Do I hurt you ,dear?"

"No. You never would. Your so kind to me."

"Heh."

That was the first time Lucielle and Sweeney had worked together to kill someone. Lucielle would lure one of the rapists that would follow her, into the shop, and let Sweeney kill them. Lucielle would then bake them into pies and give them to Sweeney to deliver. That was the first time…


	13. What Was That for?

**Chapter 12**

**What was that for?**

* * *

Sweeney was sitting o n one of the small couches in Lucielle's room. Lucielle was In front of him, painting.

"I'm getting really sick of this, Lucielle."

"Of what?" She asked not looking away from her painting.

"This." He gesture at her stomach. "We've been Fucking for weeks now-It's not like I don't enjoy it-but you're still not pregnant."

"It takes time."

"It shouldn't! How long do I have to wait?!"

"Now, Now dear. We'll have a child soon."

"Humph ." He sank into the seat. She sighed

"I'm sorry. I don't want to disappoint you, Sweeney."

She put the paintbrush down and walked over to him. "Just think-" She said as she sat at his feet, putting her chin on his knee. "The good thing is that we get to keep trying."

"Get off me."

"C'mon, love. Don't be angry at me."

"Get off."

"Sweeney? Your usually very willing to do _these_ types of thing" She put her hand on his thigh, extremely close to his pants zipper. He stood quickly, hitting her in the chin and knocking her over.

"OW! Sweeney? What was that for?"

"Shut up."

"Why are you angry? We'll have a child soon. We will." She sat herself up on the floor looking at him sadly.

"Maybe I'm not a good enough man."

"You're the most perfect man in the world, Sweeney." She said, standing up.

"Well something must be wrong then."

"Nothing is wrong. It takes time."

"Maybe we're not working hard enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Take off your clothes."

"Oh, Mr. Todd! I don't feel like it right now."

"Take them off." He looked at her coldly."

"Sweeney…You're acting strange."

"Now!" He pulled out his razor

"Mr. Todd, put that away!"

"Lucielle…" He went to her with fast heavy steps. He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall she stood nearest to.

"Oh! Sweeney stop, please!" Her knees buckled.

"Look at you." He looked her up and down. "You're just begging to be raped!"

"What?…Sweeney-" She shook her head. "No…You wouldn't."

"I would."

"No! Don't!" He pinned her arms above her head. She squirmed, trying to free herself, as he pulled her skirt up over taut stomach. "Please! I don't want to do this! Don't do this!"

"Shut up! Stay still or it will hurt even more than it should!"

"What? No! Stop, don't- Ah!"

"Ah~"

"No, no, n-AH!!"

***

(A week later)

Sweeney stared out the window gloomily. Lucielle was laying down on his bed, behind him, asleep. He had raped her. He had done what that horrid man had done to her once in this very room. What that damn Judge Turpin had done to Lucy. She stopped fighting a few minutes after he had penetrated her. Muttering his name in between her pained sobs and cries. _"Sweeney-Sweeney-Ow…"_ Her voice echoed in his head. He put his thumb and index finger on his temples, squeezing his eyes shut. He looked over his shoulder at the woman. She squirmed a bit in her sleep, muttering his name. She loved him so much. He looked at her with an apologetic look in his black eyes.

"I can't stay here anymore!" He said to himself with a pained expression on his face running down the stairs and out the front door.

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's note:**

**Woah Sweeney! What's gotten into you!?**

**DX**

**(Please Review & Tell me what you think!!)**


	14. Hurry home It’s Not my fault

**Chapter 13**

**Hurry home. It's Not my fault**

* * *

Lucielle lay in bed, curled up under a blanket. Sweeney had been gone for four weeks now. Yet she still believed he would return. She was so lonely. The way she had been her whole life until Sweeney had come into her life. This man had hurt her. Had fucking raped her. But she still loved him with all her heart and soul.

A shiver went through her body, longing for his warmth. "Mr. Todd…" She half whispered half sobbed into the pillow. "I miss you…Hurry home…"

***

Sweeney lay in bed, in the small inn he'd been staying at since he left. He had planned on leaving London the first night he had left Lucielle…but he couldn't. Something kept him in London. Maybe it was her. Maybe he didn't want to leave this woman. Maybe he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He would have dreams of her. Hear the words she had said to him: _"You're the most perfect man in the world, Sweeney. Nothing's wrong."_ He wanted badly to be with her. To give her the child she'd always wanted. No. She must've lied to him, he thought. She couldn't have children maybe? Damn it he hated being lied to! But did she know?

"It's not my fault" He muttered coldly.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Lucielle misses Sweeney to death & Sweeney's just going mad in some old Inn!**

**DX**

**I think the end is coming near :(**

**Tell me what you think will happen in a review!**


	15. I'm home,dear

**Chapter 14**

**I'm home, dear**

He approached the small shop slowly. It was raining hard. The was it was when they had first met. He walked closer, hesitating a bit. He hadn't seen this place…Hadn't seen _her_in four weeks. Did she still love him? Did she give up on him? He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He walked inside gently, and quietly closing the door behind him. He looked around the dark dining area. The booth, where that filthy, rapist had sat across from him…The day he left Lucielle alone to be raped by him. That man had raped his beautiful, sweet Lucielle. He shook his head with a sigh as he started upstairs…

He lingered in the dark, dusty hallway. Lucielle had fallen in this hallway, just outside of his door as she tripped running out of his room. He had carried her to her room wedding style. He chuckled. She was so clumsy, and joyful. He sighed shakily, knocking on her door.

"Hello?" Came a small voice, muffled by a pillow, he thought.

"I'm home, darling." She sat up immediately. "I'm home."

"Sweeney!" She gasped. God, her eyes looked so beautiful. Blue and filled with joy. "I missed you so much!"

"Lucielle. I'm very sorry." She hopped off the bed quickly walking to him.

"No. I'm just so glad you're back!" She took his face into her hands and pulled him down to kiss her. He kissed her lips hungrily. God! He had missed those sweet, soft lips. She entangled her fingers in his messy hair as her other hand started to work on his trouser buttons. He pulled away with a gasp.

"Now, pet. Calm down."

"Oh, Sweeney! I've missed you so much!" She hugged him tightly. He stood still for a moment looking at the girl, with a painful expression, then returned the hug warmly.

"Oh, Sweeney…I love you…"

"Lu-Lucielle…"

"Now everything can go back to normal!" She pulled away suddenly.

"Oh! Wait! Lucielle-!"

"AH!" There was a loud ripping noise. "Ow! Ow! Oh! Oh god, Oh God no-"

"Lucielle I-I"

"Sweeney?" She shook her head. "No way." She backed away.

"Lucielle…That wasn't supposed to happen." He said coldly, staring at her hatefully.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**DUN DUN DUN!!**

**Sweeney Went back to her!**

**…But was it really a good thing?**

**(Please review! Tell me what you think!)**


	16. You want me dead!

**Chapter 15**

**You want me dead?!**

"Sweeney…I can't believe this…You want me dead?!" She sobbed, as she stared at the torn off piece of her white nightgown on the floor. She shook her head, looking up at the man. "You had it behind my back! That RAZOR!"

"Lucielle, please. I didn't want you to see-"

"Well I did, Damn it! I saw you try to kill me with the damned thing!" She grabbed the razor and pulled it away from the bewildered Sweeney's hand. "I'll give you what you want, Sweeney. I don't care if I die." She said in a now calm, sweet voice. "I just want to make you happy." She quickly kissed him on the lips, backing away and plunging the razor into her side, with a loud gasp.

"OW!AHH!" Her legs gave out, and she fell to the floor. "Ah!!" She shrieked loudly.

"Shut up, you idiot!" He kneeled down next to her, trying to quiet her.

"Sweeney~!" He looked at her coldly, taking the razor in his hand and giving it a hard jerk, pulling it out of her side. She cried out in pain, clutching at her side, as blood spilled out staining her already torn nightgown. "Ow…Ow, UGH!" She coughed, causing more blood to squirt out of her side. "Sweeney…There's something-" He struck her across the face, suddenly.

"AH! Sweeney?!"

"Shut up you liar!"

"Liar?"

"Are you able…"

"Able? Able to do what?"

"Have children!"

"Please, don't yell!"

"I knew it! You lying whore!" He struck her with the back of his large hand again.

"Ah! Sweeney! Please!"

"I guess it doesn't matter then…" He said pushing her against the side of her bed. "…If I hit you here…" He rubbed her stomach with his shaking hand.

"No…Please, Sweeney! Don't hit me anymore! AH! You're hurting me!" He pulled at her blond curls, roughly.

"I though I could finally be happy…That I could make YOU happy…" He let her hair go. The curls slipped throught his fingers...

"Sweeney…I'm sorry you're so disappointed in me…I'm so sorry-!"

"It just…Wasn't. Meant. To. Be!" He screamed out in pain, plunging the razor through the woman's chest…

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Whoa!**

**DX**

**Sweeney's just being…whoa**


	17. Hell

**Author's note:**

**Here it is! The last chapter!**

**I may Add some little extra stuff after this but It's pretty much the end of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Hell**

She let out a silent gasp, looking down at her chest.

"S-Sweeney!?"

"I'm so sorry, love." He kissed her forehead gently.

"Sweeney! Sweeney I-!" She coughed, blood spitting out between her teeth.

"Shh…Just close your eyes, dear."

"No! N-!" She struggled to get words out as she reached out for his hand. "P-Please-!" She entangled her fingers in his hair. He let her weak fingers pull him closer.

"It's alright…I know your scared. Please, just don't struggle."

"Sweeney…Please!" He smiled weakly.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm pregnant."

She said it clearly, in her beautiful kind voice he was so used to. No stuttering. No mistake. Yet…He couldn't believe it. His eyes widened in horror.

"What?…No you're not, dear."

"I went-to a doctor yesterday. I've been-feeling sick-I was going to look for you-tomorrow-UGH!" She made a loud gurgling noise.

"No! No, Lucielle!" He wiped the blood out of her mouth with the bed sheets falling from the bed, trying to open her airway. "Your pregnant? Really?"

"Y-Yes."

"It-It's okay, Lucielle! Everything will be okay." He smiled. "We'll take you to the hospital! You'll be alright! We're going to have a beautiful pale baby with blonde hair and blue eyes." She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"No Sweeney-It's-too late…"

"Lucielle~" He groaned miserably.

"I love you Sweeney…"

"I love you too Lucielle-God-Oh god! What've I done!!" He cried out as the woman's hand fell from his hair. "AAAAH!!" He pulled her body close to his chest. She was so light. Her life had flown out of the whole he had cut into her heart. "NO! Damn it! No, Lucielle!" He pushed her away, pulling the razor from her chest.

"Lucielle"

He held the razor to his throat.

"My love…I'll see you in Hell."

-End-

* * *

Author's note:

5:43PM. April 4, 2009

Whoa...It's over...I finished it!

D=

I can't believe It!!


End file.
